Mas allá de la realidad
by girlsweetblogger
Summary: Ella, una dulce chica en busca de su sueño. El, un pirata sin corazón, ¿que pasaría si un dia ella quisiera cotillear en cierto submarino? pessimo sumary por favor denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Dicen que todos tenemos un motivo por el cuál existimos ¿y tú? ¿tienes ya tu motivo para existir?

-O-

En una isla del Grand Line.

-¡Vamos Kirara!-Se oían mis gritos, mientras corría por toda la calle que a pesar de no ser mas de las 8 de la tarde, se encontraba vacía.

-¡Hi!- me respondió o mas bien me gritó fríamente, mi fiel amiga Kirara, un demonio con aspecto de zorro de dos colas, era de color amarillo cálido, excepto las puntas de sus patas, orejas y colas que eran de color negro y con ojos de un color rojo carmesí.

-!Eh¡Tú, detente mocosa, ya veras cuando te atrape¡, !no sabes con quien te estás metiendo¡-Me gritaba la voz de mi perseguidor a mis espaldas, era un tipo bastante feo a mi parecer, rubio con cicatrices en la cara, moreno de piel y delgado. Al que por cierto, acababa de darle la paliza de su vida, ¿que por qué, lo hice?, pues porque este estúpido tenía algo que debía ser mío, ¿queréis saber que es?, pues escuchad (leed) atentamente porque no se trata de una baratija, es un arma, supongo que os preguntareis que tiene de especial, pues veréis, este arma es Artemisa, la reina de todas las armas, dicen que perteneció a Artemisa la reina de la guerra, de ahí viene su nombre, este arma es indestructible, pero no todo el mundo puede dominarlo porque requiere un fuerte espíritu y una gran habilidad mental, no se sabe de nadie que haya sido capaz de usarla, aunque puede que haya una excepción, Gold Roger, dicen que fue capaz de usarla, pero que se negó a quedarsela, ¿por qué?, pues eso nadie lo sabe, algunos dicen que fue por la maldición que porta este arma, y otros simplemente dicen que el no necesitaba de ningún arma para enfrentarse a los peligros del océano y que por eso no la quiso, aunque yo no me creo ninguna de las opciones, pero bueno, la gente se aburre y algo tendrán que hacer ¿no?, aunque se trate de inventarse la vida de otro.

-¡Ja!, sigue soñando perdedor, jamás te entregaría tan preciado tesoro, pero si tanto lo quieres, ¿por qué, no vienes a buscarlo?- Le grite con diversión, lo único que hacia este tipo, era gritar que se las pagaría en vez de venir a buscarla y encima me amenazaba de que su jefe iría a por mi, bah si es como este cobarde no tengo de que preocuparme.

-¡Me las pagaras maldita mocosa insolente, ya veras esto no acabara así!- me gritaba furioso, jajaja tendríais que ver las cara que ponía, y como se le hinchaba la vena de la frente, parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro y encima estaba maldiciendome, ¿enserio cree que eso funcionara?, bah yo me largo este tío me estaba empezando a resultar muy molesto.

-Ale, lo que tu digas campeón, ahí te quedas- me despedí de ese idiota con toda la elegancia del mundo, vamos que le enseñe el dedo corazón y le saque la lengua antes de saltar a un tejado y desaparecer.

-O-

-Jajajaja, menudo idiota, realmente se pensaba que pidiendo las cosas se las devolvería, todo el mundo sabe que la violencia es el método mas efectivo y que si quieres algo solo tienes que cogerlo, es una de las leyes de todo pirata-Le comentaba a Kirara, mientras me sentaba en la arena de la playa, tan suave y cálida. Había corrido todo lo lejos posible de ahí, y ese tío se pensaba que había desaparecido por arte de magia ,jajaja, y lo único que hice fue camuflarme en las sombras e irme de allí, con sumo cuidado, ¡y él ni se entero¡, daba vergüenza que me pusieran en la misma calaña que ese ser sin cerebro.

-Alice-Sama- oí la voz de Kirara, que al parecer había adoptado, una forma humana zorruna, haber como os lo explico, Kirara es un demonio zorro y puede adoptar tres formas, la primera es de mini zorro, tiene el aspecto de un zorro normal solo que con dos colas, la segunda forma es como la primera solo que su tamaño aumenta bastante, y sus patas y colas comienzan a echar fuego, no me preguntéis porque, simplemente es así, ah y sus colmillos crecen mas de la cuenta, esta es la forma que tenía antes y bueno la que esta usando ahora, que es la de un zorro con aspecto humano, tan solo tiene una cola, y extraños símbolos morados en las piernas y manos o ¿patas?, y las partes que tenia en negro se vuelven blancas, ah, y por si no ha quedado claro su color no cambia excepto en el ultimo caso.

-Dime, Kirara-Chan- le dije mirando el mar, el sol estaba poniéndose, ¡era hermoso!.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-me dijo con el tono de voz notablemente preocupado, ella no estaba de acuerdo en que yo fuera pirata, decía que era muy peligroso.

-Por supuesto que si¡-dije poniéndome de pie de un salto- Es mi sueño, siempre he querido ver mundo, surcar los mares, y que mejor forma que hacerlo que de pirata, puede que todavía no tenga tripulación, ni barco, ni nada pero lo conseguiré poco a poco.

-pero...-titubeo sin saber que responderme

-Nada de peros¡, he tomado una decisión y no cambiare de idea, no estas obligada a venir,-le dije lo mas seria que pude con la mirada fija hacia unas rocas- ¿are?- exclame llamando la atención de Kirara, vi una extraña cosa amarilla entre las rocas, al parecer estaba escondida, aunque ese color tampoco es que ayude a disimularlo. Me acerque corriendo, era..¿un submarino?, que clase de loco tiene un submarino amarillo chillón, una gota de sudor recorrió mi nuca, pensé que los piratas iban en barco, al parecer estaba equivocada.

-¿eh?, Alice¡, ¿a donde vas?, -dijo Kirara siguiéndome.-Vuelve, es muy peligroso.

Pase de ella olímpicamente, y toque el submarino, estaba frío, era puro metal, me pregunto si seria igual por dentro. Ante esa idea una idea traviesa surco mi rostro.

-!Ah, no¡, eso si que no¡-me regañaba Kirara leyendo mis pensamientos- es demasiado peligroso, no sabes a quien pertenece es mejor que lo olvides y vayamos a buscar un barco.

-Oh, vamos¡, solo 5 minutos, además si ahí poca gente solo tenemos que cargárnoslos y quedarnos el submarino, vale que no es el barco de mis sueños, pero por algo se empieza¡

-Estas mal de la cabeza-fue lo único que me dijo, la verdad es que me dolió su actitud.

Me di la vuelta y subí a bordo, no estaba mal, tenia cubierta y todo. Ahora si me empieza a gustar este submarino. Intente abrir la puerta, pero sorpresa, estaba cerrada.

-¡Kuso!.-maldije, no iba a rendirme, eso nunca, busque alguna otra entrada, nada.

Justo cuando iba a darme por vencida, lo vi, una ventana abierta, la gran pregunta era, ¿cabria yo dentro?.¡Vamos a probar!

-Vamos...vamos..-todo mi cuerpo entro hasta, la cintura, mierda, no conseguía entrar mas, y yo que pensaba que no tenía caderas, puse mis manos a los lados y me impulse hacia adentro. Nada, ni un centímetro.

-Dice el capitán, que debemos ponernos en marcha- Oí unas veces que se acercaban por el pasillo,¡mierda, me van a pillar, como puedo ser tan gafe¡

-Si, sera mejor no hacerle esperar- oí como conversaban, ante mi, afortunadamente había logrado entrar aunque mi short no había salido tan bien parado. Antes de que me descubrieran me había metido en un cuartito...¿de la limpieza?, espero que si porque si no, no sabría decir que son esos pelillos que rozan mi pierna.

-¿que hace la ventana abierta?- dijo uno de ellos cerrando la ventana...¿con llave?, venga ya, desde cuando la gente cierra las ventanas con llave o era una puerta secreta jajaja, oye pues eso molaría.

-No lo se, pero menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta antes de zarpar, si no, no quiero imaginarme lo que nos haría el capitán.-le respondió su compañero a la vez que un escalofrío cubría sus espaldas, tendríais que ver los uniformes que llevaban, eran unos monos blancos con ese extraño símbolo en la espalda, y ambos llevaban gorros, no podía verlos mejor porque ya se habían ido y solo tenía una pequeña rendija de la puerta para verlos.

Me asegure de que no hubiera nadie y salí de ese cuarto que tantos escalofríos me daba.

-Menuda decepción- suspire al ver que todo por dentro era gris, frío y monótono.- yo me esperaba algo mas la verdad.

TODO absolutamente todo era gris y no había diferencia entre los pasillos, parecía un laberinto aburrido y soso. ¡Me niego a quedarme aquí¡, no puedo pasar días enteros aquí metida, me volvería loca, bueno mas de lo que estoy.

Me acerque a una ventana e intente abrirla, cerrada, etto...si las ventanas están cerradas con llave. ¡¿como demonios voy a salir de aquí?¡ Intente abrir todas las ventanas, nada, todas cerradas, corrí y corrí a través de los pasillos de metal, no,no,no, me había perdido, era todo tan igual que no sabia por donde estaba la salida.

-kya¡-grite ante el repentino temblor, pero no era un maremoto y solo quedaba una opción...¡Estábamos sumergiéndonos!.

-Oh, no¡, si Kirara se entera, me mata y seguramente me impediría ser pirata- maldije mi suerte una vez mas en este glorioso día (ironía modo;ON)- en menudo lío me he metido...

No, no debía auto compadecerme, eso era de débiles, y yo podía ser tonta pero nunca seré débil, pienso superar todos los obstáculos por muy duros que resulten. Decidida corrí hacia lo que supuse que seria el primer piso, donde estaría la salida. Cerre los ojos e intente sentir las presencias de los componentes del barco, no me costo hacerlo, pero no porque se me de bien si no porque...habia miles!. Este submarino estaba lleno de piratas, Ahora si que no había quien saliera de aquí.

oí pasos, muchos pasos, se estaban acercando, por lo menos mas de 15 personas, vi una habitación, e hice lo mas lógico, me metí dentro. Apoye mi oído en la puerta, intentando saber si se habían ido o no, desgraciadamente para mi estuve mas atenta de lo que había fuera, que lo que había dentro.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?-dijo una voz masculina.


	2. Capitulo 2 :Decisión

- O -

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era una voz varonil y fría.

Trague grueso y me levante del suelo con suma cautela, y me voltee a verlo. Wow era bastante atractivo.

¡¿En qué estoy pensando!?, !se supone que es el enemigo¡ agite la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos. El se limito a fruncir el ceño con la mirada fija en mi.

-Mi nombre no es asunto tuyo, y para que lo sepas es de mala educación no presentarse antes- Le respondí una vez que recobre la compostura.

Y sin discreción alguna le recorrí con la mirada, era de complexión delgada, alto de piel morena, tenía varios tatuajes en el cuerpos, en ambos brazos tenia un extraño símbolo y en los dedos tenía tatuada la palabra "Death", sus ojos eran grises, en mi opinión se asemejaban a una tarde de tormenta, fríos y melancólicos, por sus enormes ojeras juraría que no a dormido en varios meses, vestía una sudadera amarilla con el mismo símbolo que el submarino, las mangas las llevaba remangadas hasta los codos, estas eran de color negro azabache al igual que su corto cabello, llevaba unos vaqueros azules con manchas negras por la parte baja y lo que mas me gusta de lo que lleva puesto es su sombrero, un gorro blanco con manchas negras, parecía ser de piel y tenía un aspecto muy achuchable.

-Y también lo es colarse en un submarino ajeno- respondió con indiferencia, como si estuviera acostumbrado- No tienes aspecto de pirata y como al parecer no sabes quien soy y por la poca cautela con la que te has colado aquí y que no me tienes miedo...aún, deduzco que no eres ni marine ni una ladrona, por lo que tan solo debes ser una niña tonta husmeando en lo que no debe.

Concluyo analizándome con una mirada escéptica

-¡¿A quién has llamado niña tonta!?- le grite con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar, ¿¡pero quien se ha creído?¡, !como odio que me subestimen¡- Para tu información don me creo el mejor, NO soy una cría y SÍ que soy pirata¡

Grite haciendo énfasis en las palabras sí y no, por Kami-sama que tengo 17 años, ya no soy una cría, y desde cuando importa la edad para ser pirata.

-¿Pirata?...-preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica- Ya veo...así que no solo eres una niña tonta sino que eres una niña tonta que aspira a algo imposible.

-NO ES CIERTO¡- pise con fuerza el suelo del submarino indignada- nada es imposible si te esfuerzas¡

-¿enserio piensas que con sólo esforzarte ya seras pirata?, eso es absurdo- contesto con simpleza, y sin apartar la mirada el uno de el otro, comenzamos una batalla de miradas: carmesí contra grises

-Claro que no, pero si piensas que puedes conseguirlo ya tienes la mitad de la victoria ganada-gruñí enfadada- soy pirata y pienso llegar a ser la reina de los piratas y ningún creído estúpido va a impedírmelo, porque yo consigo todo lo que quiero.

Apenas conocía a este tío y ya me irritaba su presencia, como puede existir alguien tan estúpido, me dan ganas de cortarle la cabeza y dársela de comer a los monstruos marinos.

-Eso tengo que verlo, si alguien como tu llega a ser el rey de los piratas yo me hago marine – se burlo cínico

Pues preparate para ir cambiando de bando oso panda, porque no parare hasta conseguirlo- aposté orgullosa burlándome de sus ojeras, que le hacían ver como un panda

¿Oso panda? A que demon- Una explosión interrumpió su replica agitando todo el submarino

¿¡Qué esta pasando!?- debido a la explosión tropecé y caí de bruces en el gélido suelo -Ay...

me senté sobre mis rodillas, sobandome la cara adolorida cuando el filo de una Catana rozo mi mejilla, un cm mas y me hubiera quedado sin ojo izquierdo.

-¡Que haces! ¿Quieres dejarme tuerta o que?- replique o mas bien chille alejándome de el

-¡Capitán!, ¡Capitán! Nos atacan¡.-miles de gritos y pasos acelerados resonaron por todo el submarino-Nos atacan¡, Un monstruo amarillo nos ataca¡

-¿Esto es obra tuya niña tonta?- pregunto molesto mirando hacia la puerta- ahora si que pienso castigarte.

-A mi no me mires, e estado aquí es imposible que haya echo una explosión, a no ser que..-abrí mis ojos de la impresión y una sonrisa surco mi rostro, conocía a alguien capaz de hacer eso, como podía haberme olvidado de ella-Kirara...

Me levante todo lo rápido que pude y salí de ahí, era mi oportunidad para escapar, esquive o mas bien atropelle a todos los que se ponían en mi camino, dejando una estela de hombres inconscientes a mi paso, no me miréis mal gracias a eso llegue a la puerta en menos de un minuto y eso era lo importante ahora.

-Con que aquí estabas maldita- jadee con una sonrisa ladeada y abrí la puerta de un empujón-

Libertad¡ !Al fin!

Al salir la luz del sol me cegó unos instantes, puse mi brazo alrededor de mis ojos a modo de protector solar y los entorne mirando a mi alrededor, esto era ridículo, todos los tripulantes de este submarino iban exageradamente iguales, apenas se distinguía nada entre tanto blanco, menuda originalidad, alce la vista al cielo en busca de Kirara, pero solo me encontré con el sol, mas brillante que nunca. Un momento.

-¡¿Como puede ser de día ya, si cuando me colé aquí estaba anocheciento?!- se me escapo un grito de asombro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que no se cortaron a la hora de opinar de mi tan libremente, ni tan poco se cortaron a la hora de atacarme sin avisar

-Ey¡ que atacar así, de sopetón es de cobardes- grite esquivando a un pelirrojo que me atacaba con unos nunchakus, entre tantos ataques apenas me daban tiempo a defenderme

-No lo es cuando se trata de un intruso- respondió con burla sin cesar sus ataques, aproveche un minuto de descuido por su parte para desenvainar mi espada y poder defenderme de sus constantes ataques.

-Pero que manía le tenéis todos a los polizones en este barco- conteste con dificultad- ahh¡ sueltame bicho¡

Grite cuando una sombra detrás mía me atrapo y por si fuera poco un psicópata con un hacha intentaba cortarme por la mitad, y encima se reía, este era rubio con ojos azules, osea el príncipe perfecto, claro esta, si no tuviera un hacha y una mirada de psicópata recien salido del manicomio, pero por lo demás es perfecto.

Le di un codazo en las costillas dejándole sin respiración al que se atrevió a tocarme, aproveche que se retorcía de dolor para usarlo de escudo humano.

-¿Dos contra uno?, ¿enserio?, si que os hacen falta aprender modales-conteste como pude esquivando todo lo que me lanzaban, si que estaban desesperados hasta me habían lanzado a uno de los suyos. Yo me defendia poniendo al que me había atacado de escudo, el pobre se estaba llevando una buena paliza.

-Somos piratas, que esperabas, ¿que te invitáramos a una taza té y te ofreciéramos galletas?- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa inquietante, aunque parecía mas una mueca forzada y le hacía ver mas loco.

-Puestos a elegir prefiero un helado, pero me gusta esa idea- respondí, al parecer me había concentrado demasiado en este tío que me había olvidado del resto, lo que supuso que ahora tuviera una navaja acosando mi cuello

-¿Y ahora que rubita?,¿te rindes?- dijo con picardía el pelirrojo

-¿me has llamado rubita?, 1º no me vuelvas a llamar rubita, mi cabello es dorado, no rubio, 2º no, nunca me rendiría ante una cerilla andante- respondí mirando mi cabello, ¿que tenía de malo?, era largo, quizá demasiado, con deciros que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero a mi me gusta así, y su color no es rubio es dorado con reflejos rubios, y con las puntas rojizas, pero para que quede claro es 100% natural- y 3º a mi nadie me ataca por las espaldas.

Le di un pisotón haciendo que me soltara, y de regalito le patee en toda su...ejem...ya sabéis, sus partes, en ese mismo instantes todos se agarraron ahí, como si les hubiera dado a ellos, que exagerados son los hombres por dios, ni que doliera tanto.

-Alice¡- me grito Kirara llamando mi atención por primera vez en la pelea, al parecer esta muy ocupada enfrentándose a, ¿eso era un oso?, ah no, perdonad, que es un oso que sabe karate y todo

¿como han conseguido un oso que pelee y hable?, ya se lo que quiero por navidad- TE LO DIJE, VAMONOS¡.

me gruño recalcando todas y cada una de esas maravillosas palabras, nótese la ironía. E de admitir que se veían graciosos peleando, un oso contra un zorro que vuela o como dice ella, que camina y corre sobre el aire, no se vosotros pero yo la diferencia no la encuentro.

-!Vale, voy¡- tartamudee nerviosa, por mi bien es mejor no hacerle enfadar, no vaya a ser que me meta en su menú, cerré los ojos y me concentre en usar mi "don" como lo llaman algunos pero os puedo asegurar que es mas una maldición, la peor de todas a decir verdad.

El viento soplo con mas intensidad, desordenando mi cabello o si queréis poneros cursis, haciendo que mi cabello danzara al son del viento. Con una sonrisa cínica cree miles de manos invisibles, les eche una rápida mirada inmovilizándolos a todos, cada una de las manos que cree los sujetaron sin dejar que ninguno solo notara que los retenía, estos al comprobar que eran incapaces de moverse comenzaron a gritar despavoridos y a gritar miles de obscenidades, no aptas para menores.

-Para que os enteréis panda de maleducados, estáis frente a la próxima reina de los pirata, y nada ni nadie va a impedirme que no lo consiga.

Hable caminando hasta la barandilla y sentándome en ella.

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?, porque por si no lo sabias, hay miles de piratas y mucho mejores que tu que luchan por ese puesto- me contesto con seriedad el pelirrojo, no había ni pizca de miedo o burla en su mirada.

-pero yo no soy como ellos, yo tengo un arma que puede vencer incluso al mismísimo Barbablanca si se utiliza como es debido- conteste balanceando mis piernas con una sonrisa que se aleja bastante de ser dulce.- Además, quién sabe si os mato puede que al menos se molesten en tenerme en cuenta para variar

-Lo lamento, Alice-ya, pero eso si que no puedo permitirlo- dijo el oso panda apareciendo de la nada, ¿cuanto llevaba escuchando?, al parecer bastante porque estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con indiferencia, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que le intenten matar y robar el submarino

-Con que no vas a permitirlo, ¿y como piensas hacerlo?- conteste sin perder de vista ninguno sus movimientos.

-Alice¡, no te confíes, ese hombre pertenece a los 11 supernovas, su nombre es Trafalgar Law y es un usuario- me advirtió Kirara con la vista fija en el, ¿y esta de que lo conoce?, ¿tan famoso es?

-Eh?, ¿estas diciendo que este tío es peligroso?, vale que tenga cara de pirado, ¿pero que puede hacerme?- le pregunte insegura de que hacer, vaya no contaba de que fuera un pirata famoso, sabia que podría ser peligroso pero no tanto. Aún así puedo contra él.

-Simplemente mantente alejada de él- me rugió, estaba muy preocupada, es mas juraría que estaba aterrada. -O mejor, vámonos

Se sitúo detrás mía, demasiado alerta para mi gusto, realmente estaba aterrada, ¿pero quién es este tío?, nunca la había visto tan asustada

-Si tantas ganas tienes- me levante, mirando desde arriba a todos los tripulantes, había algo raro, estaban callados y el panda humano se limitaba a mirarnos, como si supiera algo de nosotras o peor, como si quisiera algo de nosotras y no solo matarnos, Kirara tiene razón,lo mejor sera irse.

-¿Adonde crees que vais?, acaso piensas irte sin terminar nuestra conversación Alice-ya, eso es de muy mala educación- me recrimino con una sonrisa burlesca- Y un consejito, debiste haberle echo caso a tu amiga

-Tu a callar¡, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro- le conteste con molestia

-Ni falta que hace, como dueño de este submarino me meto en las conversaciones que quiero- dijo con esa maldita sonrisa suya

-Y dale con el maldito submarino, eres pesado pero como tu solo, si es que te odio- le chille histérica, no había conocido a nadie tan molesto como el. Submarino por aquí dueño por allá, por Kami que pesado.

-No soy yo quien decidió meterse en donde no debía- replico, parecía como si se divirtiera con esto, pero en su mirada se podía observar, impaciencia como si estuviera esperando algo...o a alguien, mierda, ahora lo entiendo

-Kirara cuidado¡- antes de que le diera tiempo a esquivarlo una red gigante le cayó encima, debido al jaleo caí al suelo y para mejorarlo todo, gracias a ese idiota me había desconcentrado tanto que las manos habían desaparecido, ahora lo comprendo todo, su plan era distraerme para que mis manos se fueran y así pudieran moverse y atraparnos, ¿pero como sabia que cuando me altero, mi poder se desvanecía?, -Sueltame pervertido¡. No me toques¡

Le grite, agitándome, al culpable de todo esto, este se limitaba a retorcerme los brazos en la espalda, estaba tan histérica que no podía usar mi poder, y apenas podía pensar con claridad

-Sachi, Penguin preparaos para sumergirnos, Bepo llevate al animal y encierralo, los demás arregladlo todo para marcharnos

-!Aye capitán¡- gritaron todos al unísono, marchándose a sus posiciones

-Eh, eh, a donde os la lleváis¡ volved aquí y pelead, cobardes¡- les grite intentando soltarme al ver como la metían dentro

-¿que dices Alice-ya, vamos dentro nosotros tambien?- me pregunto divertido soltándome

-Contigo ni muerta – me aleje de el – dadme a Kirara y dejame en paz, panda pervertido

Me aleje nerviosa al ver que se acercaba.

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo acorralándome en la barandilla, estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared

-Pues...etto...-tartamudee sin saber que decir- no te acerques mas, acaso no conoces lo que es el espacio personal

-que te pasa, acaso te comió la lengua el gato, la realidad es esta estamos en alta mar, solos, por mucho que grites nadie te ayudaría- dijo indiferente alejándose y caminando a mi alrededor como un depredador.

-Ay¡- iba a replicarle cuando me caí de culo ante un temblor proveniente de dentro del submarino, me sobe adolorida, odio este submarino en menos de 3 horas ya me había caído 30 veces y todo por los malditos temblores, esto era humillante tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes, aun no sabia como pero algo se me ocurriría, lo primero es conseguir liberar a Kirara y después ya veremos.

-Dime señorita Alice, ¿quién eres en realidad?- pregunto calmado como si estuviera hablando del tiempo

-No es asunto tuyo, ¿y como sabes mi nombre? - respire hondo intentando relajarme, si lo conseguía

podría usar mi don nuevamente y cargarme a este tío.

-Se lo e oído decir a ese animal tuyo, a todo esto ¿que clase de ser es?- pregunto interesado por primera vez en todo lo que llevamos de conversación

-Pues un demonio – le mire extrañada, era raro que me preguntara que es

-¿Donde la has conseguido?- pregunto como si hablara de un objeto

Me senté en el suelo rescostandome en la pared con la mirada fija en el cielo.

-No es un objeto y del lugar de donde vengo es normal tener uno- respondí bajito recordando mi isla natal, para algunos es el paraíso, pero para mi es peor que el infierno. Los laboratorios, las cadenas, las jaulas, era insoportable.

-¿De donde eres?- chasqueo los dedos frente a mi para llamar mi atención, yo me agarre la cabeza, me dolía mucho creo que había sobrepasado mis limites.

-de Night World y no esperes que te diga nada mas- me levante con sumo esfuerzo -Y ahora si no te importa me llevo a mi amiga

Le dije tambaleándome hasta la puerta, la frente me ardía, estaba hiper-ventilando y a cada paso que daba mi mente se nublaba. Me agarre al marco para no caer pero cuando me disponía a bajar las escaleras, mi cuerpo se inmovilizo, caí de espaldas esperando el frío golpe contra el suelo, pero este no llego, en su lugar caí en algo cálido

-o-

-Veo que ya a despertado, señorita Alice, ¿cómo te encuentras? -pregunto una voz que juraría que me es familiar.

-Si...,estoy muy bien- intente levantarme, pero apenas pude moverme, un suspiro de resignación broto de mis labios, intente observar el lugar donde me encontraba, pero apenas distinguía unas pocas manchas, lo único que podía diferenciar es que estaba recostada en algo blandito-¿Dónde estoy?...Kirara, ¿estas ahí?

-¿No recuerdas nada Alice-ya?- reconocía ese "Ya" en cualquier parte, estaba en el submarino de ese odioso, y yo que deseaba que fuese una pesadilla.- Te desmayaste en mitad de nuestra conversación, dejándome a medias, otra vez, por eso me e tomado la libertad de traerte a mi habitación mientras se encargan de amueblar el tuyo.

-Espera, ¿estoy en tu habitación?,- me levante de sopetón, sentándome en la cama, lo que provoco punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza-ay..ay...

-Si, ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto sentándose en una silla frente a mi, con la mirada fija

-Si, que me has secuestrado, supongo que si me has traído aquí es porque quieres continuar la conversación, ¿verdad?

-Así es, pero antes quisiera hacerte una propuesta, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación?.


End file.
